DESPUES DE ESTA NOCHE
by moreorlez
Summary: Despues de esta noche, nada sera lo mismo para Santana... gracias a Brittany. Escena enfocada en lo que sucedio tras el remix de Adele. Brittana fic, one shot.


_******El otro dia estaba escuchando la canción "After tonight" de Justin Nozuka ( si no lo han oido se los recomiendo ;)) y se me ocurrió este fic. Para mi encaja perfectamente con lo que paso; ademas es una manera de explicar y/o justificar el porque Santana cambio de estar aterrorizada en un momento, para al dia siguiente estar como si nada. Nunca subestimen la influencia de Brittany! disfruten!  
**_

* * *

_**"There's something in your eyes  
(hay algo en tus ojos)  
Is everything alright?  
(¿esta todo bien?)  
You look up to the sky  
(tu miras al cielo)  
You long for something more, Darlin'"  
(ansias algo mas, cariño)**_

Santana ha estado llorando por más de dos horas en su pequeña casa del árbol, situada en el gran patio de su casa.

Este es el único lugar –aparte de su dormitorio- donde se siente verdaderamente segura; un pequeño rincón privado que atesora sus mejores recuerdos de niñez… y otros recuerdos no tan inocentes; ya que fue aquí donde tuvieron lugar sus primeros encuentros sexuales con Brittany.

Ella está sentada frente a la pequeña ventanita, mirando la luna; mientras sujeta fuertemente sus piernas contra el pecho, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Su cabeza es un completo caos en este momento, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a los eventos que sucedieron y que han dado un giro desagradable a su vida en una cuestión de horas: las palabras que le dijo Finn en el pasillo, el video con el comercial que la sacara del closet no solo frente a su familia y amigos, sino a todo Lima y aledaños, y también el escándalo que hizo durante el remix de Adele- y las consecuencias de este.

Ella se siente asustada y desesperada, preguntándose como diablos pasó esto y si en algún momento va a despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

¡Oh como desearía que Brittany estuviera aquí abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estará bien! Pero claro, siendo la perra terca que es, tuvo que arruinar hasta eso y alejarla de su lado.

Después que ella le dio la cachetada a Finn y salió corriendo del auditorio; Brittany corrió tras de ella para consolarla pero solo recibió gritos y un tajante 'déjame sola'.

_¡Estúpida! Así es como vas a quedar si sigues actuando así; sola._

Estando tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, no se da cuenta que alguien ha subido al árbol y solo nota la presencia cuando ve una silueta en la entrada. Ella voltea algo alarmada pero pronto la calma la envuelve cuando nota quien es la persona. Es Brittany.

Ella inmediatamente nota los ojos hinchados y nariz roja de la rubia; es bastante obvio que también ha estado llorando. Es ahí cuando cae en cuenta que a Brittany también la han sacado del closet.

_¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?_

Ha estado tan ocupada pensando en cómo esto iba a afectar su propia vida, que no vio que también afectaría la vida de Brittany.

_¡Dios soy una maldita egoísta!_

_**"Give me your right hand  
(dame tu mano derecha)  
I think I understand, follow me  
(creo que entiendo, sígueme)  
And you will never have to wish again"  
(Y no tendrás que desear otra vez)**_

"_Britt…" _

"_shhh" _Brittany le hace el gesto de silencio y camina hacia ella.

Santana sola la mira expectante.

Una vez que la rubia está cerca de la latina, ella extiende su mano para que Santana la tome, ella lo hace y Brittany la ayuda a levantarse.

Ellas están ahora cara a cara; sus cuerpos muy cerca del otro. Brittany toma las manos de Santana y las coloca alrededor de su cuello mientras ella posa sus manos en la cintura de la morena.

_**"I know that after tonight  
(sé que después de esta noche)  
You don't have to look up  
(no tendrás que mirar arriba)  
At the stars no no no no  
(hacia las estrellas)  
And I know by the end of tonight  
(y sé que al final de esta noche)  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
(no tendrás que mirar arriba hacia las estrellas)  
And I know if the love is alright  
(y sé que si el amor está bien)  
You don't have to look up  
(no tendrás que mirar arriba)  
At the stars no no no no  
(hacia las estrellas)  
I know by the end of tonight  
(sé que al final de esta noche)  
You don't have to look up at the stars"  
(no tendrás que mirar arriba hacia las estrellas)**_

La rubia comienza un suave movimiento de sus cuerpos dejándose llevar por la música imaginaria tocando en su mente.

Santana no protesta, al contrario sujeta más fuerte el cuello de su amante y se permite olvidar, al menos por un momento, todos sus problemas.

Brittany tiene los ojos en ella todo el tiempo, intentando comunicar con sus ojos todas las emociones que ella está experimentando; como diciéndole a Santana 'no estás sola en esto, todo ese miedo, inseguridad, rabia, nervios… también las siento yo; estoy contigo'

No son necesarias las palabras para que Santana entienda el mensaje, ella suspira en un silencioso 'gracias' y recuesta su frente en el hombro de Brittany.

Ellas se mueven por un rato más, hasta que Brittany mueve su cabeza a un lado, de cara a la morocha.

Otra vez, Brittany está transmitiendo algo sin necesidad de hablar. Santana mira sus ojos azules y lo que ve en ellos le pone la piel de gallina.

Amor.

Es lo percibe en esos hermoso ojos.

Puro e innegable amor

Un tipo de amor que se desborda, como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos ser liberado de alguna manera; y antes que Santana pueda pensar en el cómo, ella siente los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

"hmmm"

"mmm"

Ambas disfrutan del contacto con aprobación y alivio. Ellas ya necesitaban ese beso porque esta vez, no se trata de una simple muestra de afecto, sino que es una conexión.

Una conexión física y emocional.

Sus labios se mueven, saboreando el gusto de otra; el beso se vuelve más apasionado mientras pasan los minutos, pero en ningún momento es desesperado, simplemente sigue su curso natural.

De pronto, Brittany empuja a Santana hacia atrás, guiándola hacia las mantas y almohadas acomodadas en la esquina de la casita. Una cama improvisada que les ha servido miles de veces para intercambiar 'dulces besos de mujer'

Hoy no podría ser de otra manera, pues servirá para el mismo propósito; pero al mismo tiempo es diferente porque no hay nada extremadamente sexual en lo están a punto de hacer; o al menos así es como santana lo ve.

Tener relaciones era lo último en su cabeza en este momento; mas como no se siente como una mera urgencia fisiológica, ella deja que suceda.

Santana se sienta sobre las mantas, jalando a Brittany hacia ella, tratando de no interrumpir el intenso beso.

La rubia se arrodilla al costado de Santana e inmediatamente toma el borde del vestido de la morena y lo estira hacia arriba.

Santana capta la intención y mueve sus manos hacia su espalda para bajar su propio cierre.

Una vez que la estorbosa prenda es dejada aun lado, Brittany comienza a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

La morocha observa embelesada como la rubia se despoja de sus ropas una a una; no hay coquetería, ni provocación en la manera en que lo hace; es tan solo Brittany desvelándose ante ella no solo física, pero también emocionalmente.

_Tan hermosa…_

_**"Tell me how you feel  
(dime cómo te sientes)  
And if I'm getting near  
(y si me estoy acercando)  
I'll tell you where to steer  
(te dire donde virar)  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin  
(y tu dime donde girar, cariño)  
Way above the clouds  
(arriba en las nubes)  
And high above the stars  
(y en lo alto de las estrellas)  
Through the unknown black holes  
(en los desconocidos hoyos oscuros)  
No one knows where we are  
(nadie sabe dónde estamos)  
But we'll return to earth  
(pero volveremos a la tierra)  
And do it all over again"  
(y lo haremos de nuevo)**_

Brittany se inclina hacia adelante, forzando a la latina a echarse, luego se posiciona sobre ella, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Santana.

Pronto la comienza a besar con toda la ternura y suavidad que posee.

Santana coloca sus manos en la espalda de Brittany y comienza a acariciarla de arriba a abajo; es una costumbre que le nace instintivamente cada vez que están en esta misma posición; solo que esta vez ella no hace ningún intento en rodar a Brittany para ser ella quien este encima.

Lentamente, Brittany empieza un movimiento rítmico de sus caderas, mirando a su amante por cualquier signo de incomodidad.

"¿se siente bien?" le pregunta con voz suave.

"¡sí!" Santana afirma en un grito-susurro asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿quieres que siga?"

"aja"

Brittany aumenta un poco la velocidad y agacha su cabeza para besar el cuello de la latina.

Santana da un pequeño gemido de apreciación. Ella puede sentir como su humedad se esparce en su tanga y es ahí que se da cuenta que aún está usando 'demasiada' ropa para la situación.

Sus manos bajan de la espalda de Brittany hacia sus propias caderas para remover la minúscula prenda, pero antes que siquiera pueda tomarla, unas manos detienen las suyas.

"deja, yo lo hago"

Brittany le dice y procede a bajar la tanga de una forma dolorosamente lenta, dejando que sus dedos rocen cada milímetro de piel en las piernas naturalmente bronceadas.

La latina se estremece al contacto, cerrando sus ojos y preguntándose porque nunca antes dejo que Brittany tome la batuta en la cama. Pero sus pensamientos pronto se nublan cuando siente una lengua en los dedos del pie.

El habilidoso musculo viaja cada vez más alto, acompañado de cortos besos; dejándole una sensación eléctrica por donde pasa.

_**"Now come away with me  
(ahora ven conmigo)  
Come fly away with me  
(ven, vuela conmigo)  
Just for one night  
(solo por una noche)  
Noone will ever know  
(nadie nunca lo sabrá)  
No no no, Darlin'"  
(No, cariño)**_

Si tuviera que describir lo que esta sintiendo con cada caricia, la palabra correcta para explicarlo sería adoración.

Brittany está adorando su cuerpo y eso la hace querer recibir más y más; pero al mismo tiempo trata de acostumbrarse y no atemorizarse ante la nueva sensación.

Nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse de esa manera, tan querida. Déjenselo a Brittany; el hacerla sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir por nadie.

Una vez que ambas están desnudas, Brittany retoma su previa posición sobre Santana; mas esta vez se acomoda sobre uno de sus muslos.

"ooohhh"

"uuuuh"

Ambas gimen al mismo tiempo, ahora pudiendo sentir cuan mojada esta la otra.

Brittany entrelaza sus dedos entre los de la morena y coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza; al mismo tiempo que comienza a empujar su cuerpo sensualmente contra Santana, para el deleite de ambas.

"solo tú y yo San, solo tú y yo"

La rubia susurra, expresando la seguridad que siente en este momento y queriendo que Santana la sienta también.

Respiraciones rápidas, gemidos y pequeños gruñidos son los únicos sonidos que flotan en la pequeña habitación.

Ambas están sudorosas. Ocasionalmente deteniendo el ataque a sus labios para poder respirar mejor.

Después de un rato, Brittany moviliza una de sus manos entre las piernas de la latina.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Santana deja escapar de sus labios, arqueando su espalda al sentir unos dedos rozando la parte más íntima de su anatomía.

La rubia explora el sexo de la morocha de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, esparciendo toda la humedad alrededor.

Unos minutos después y siendo incapaz de controlar su propia excitación, introduce dos dedos en lo profundo de Santana.

"¡Si, oh mi…!"

_**"I will leave you satisfied  
(te dejare satisfecha)  
Forever past time  
(por siempre y mas)  
You don't have to hide  
(no tienes que esconderte)  
Your free to fly"  
(eres libre de volar) **_

"mírame" Brittany murmura en los labios de Santana.

"Brittany…"

"San, mírame" la rubia exige dulcemente, ahora empujando sus dedos con sus caderas.

Santana obedece, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Britt, cariño…"

Ojos marrones se conectan con el otro par azul.

"Te amo Santana" Brittany susurra.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita Santana para alcanzar su clímax. De todas las veces que ha tenido relaciones, esta es la primera en que no ha estado consiente ni buscando alcanzar un orgasmo, así que cuando sucede, la toma por sorpresa.

Ella abre su boca en un grito silencioso, sintiendo como cada ola de placer recorre todo su cuerpo. La sensación es fuerte, pero a la vez delicada; como si miles de plumas la estuvieran rozando al mismo tiempo. Esta casi segura que ella no tenía idea de lo que era un verdadero orgasmo hasta este momento.

Toda esa cursilería barata de 'sentirse como volar' o 'desmayarse de placer' parece sonar tan cierto ahora que lo está experimentando. No sabe si debería llorar o reír.

_Tan intenso… tan real. _

El placer parece incrementarse cuando oye un gemido en su hombro y siente el cuerpo encima de ella estremecerse.

"Oh mierda" es lo único que se le ocurre decir ante la increíble vista de Brittany viniéndose. Podría jurar que acaba de tener un orgasmo visual.

Ella abraza a la rubia fuertemente, mientras espera que ambas se calmen.

Una vez logrado el objetivo, Brittany rueda su cuerpo un poco de modo que ambas estén recostadas de lado_**  
**_

Ambas se miran satisfechas, acariciando el cabello o la cara de la otra.

La rubia es la primera en romper el silencio.

"se lo conté a mi mamá"

Santana abre sus ojos en sorpresa, pero no dice nada.

"yo… yo me sentía muy mal porque no me dejaste estar contigo, así que cuando llegue a mi casa y la vi; me derrumbe y se lo dije todo"

La morocha baja la cabeza avergonzada. Ella sabe que debió estar ahí para Brittany también; de esa manera ambas podrían haberse consolado mutuamente. Tal vez así se hubiera ahorrado unas cuantas lagrimas solitarias.

"lo siento" comenta con arrepentimiento

Brittany le sonríe y le besa la nariz.

"no importa, ya estamos aquí"

Es el turno de Santana de sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le borra queriendo saber cómo tomo las noticas la mamá de Brittany.

"y ella..." pregunta tragando saliva.

"Oh, ella no pareció muy sorprendida en ese aspecto" Brittany alza los hombros, sabiendo a que se está refiriendo Santana. "ella solo estaba preocupada por todo lo que te paso, a ella le importas mucho San" la rubia asiente con la cabeza en énfasis.

La latina deja escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

"wow"

"si…"

Santana se pierde en sus pensamientos por un breve momento. De pronto, ella se levanta bruscamente y comienza a recoger su ropa.

"eh… creo que deberías irte a tu casa"

La rubia la mira evidentemente herida, pero antes que pudiera pensar algo más, Santana voltea a verla; al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de implicar con su repentino cambio de actitud.

"Hey," ella toma la barbilla de Brittany "quise decir, que vayas a tu casa y me esperes ahí"

Brittany suspira aliviada.

"no sé cuánto tiempo me tomara hacer algo importante que tengo que hacer, pero te juro que iré a tu casa de todos modos, ¿ok?"

"Ok"

Ella le da un besito a los delgados labios rosa y ambas comienzan a vestirse.

Cuando han terminado, ambas dan unos pocos pasos hacia la entrada de la casita, tomadas de la mano.

"Así que…" Brittany comenta algo insegura "¿te veo luego?"

"si, totalmente"

Ambas se inclinan y comparten un corto pero significativo beso.

La rubia está a punto de soltarse cuando Santana le sujeta la mano con más fuerza. Ella la mira en busca de una respuesta en sus ojos marrones, y pronto la encuentra.

"yo también te amo" le susurra pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

Santana se ruboriza haciendo un gesto de incomodidad, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Brittany solo se ríe y ambas bajan del árbol.

Antes que tomen caminos separados, Santana besa la mano de la rubia.

"te veo al rato" le asegura.

"te estaré esperando"

Una vez que Brittany está fuera de su vista, Santana se dirige hacia la puerta trasera de su casa.

Ella no puede creer que hasta hace unas horas estaba asustada y queriendo morir.

Siente que es ahora una persona nueva y lista para enfrentar las dificultades que se vengan con valentía. No tiene idea de cómo sucedió esto… ¿o sí la tiene?

_Si, si lo sabes, ¡es amor, estúpida! Estas perdidamente enamorada de Brittany Susan Pierce. ¡Ahí lo tienes, admítelo! ¡Caray! ¿Quién diría que el amor lo haría a uno sentirse tan poderoso? _

Ella concluye en su mente, mientras entra a la casa y camina hacia su sala.

"¡Santanita!" Maribel la saluda desde el sillón, donde está viendo tv con su marido. "pensé que te quedarías en casa de Brittany"

"hola princesa" su padre también la saluda.

"Mami, papi…"

Ambos se ponen de pie y miran con preocupación a Santana al darse cuenta de su expresión seria y sus ojos hinchados.

"¿Que te paso mi amor?"

"¿estás bien hijita?"

Santana inhala con fuerza, juntando todo el coraje que puede en su ser.

_Tu puedes hacerlo, hazlo por ti… y por ella. _

**"I know by the end of tonight  
****(sé que al final de esta noche)****  
You'll be looking down upon them  
****(estarás mirando a todos desde arriba)****  
From heaven"  
(****en el cielo****)  
**

Sintiéndose más segura de lo que va a hacer y con solo una persona en su mente, finalmente responde.

"Tengo que decirles algo…"

**THE END**

* * *

**Si les gusto, comenten. Los comments y las criticas son el alimento de los que escribimos... espero sus palabras =)**


End file.
